Jinsu
Jah-Youth Lopez known by his stage name Young Jinsu is an American rapper and musician. He and Jasmine Villegas were in a relationship during 2010 and 2011. Jasmine has confirmed she was in an abusive relationship, which most people assume to be with Jinsu. Biography Jinsu's real name means "God's child." He was born in Pawtucket, Rhode Island. From a young age, he was interested in music. He decided he wanted to pursue a career in singing and rapping. His first songs came out in 2008 (when he was 16) called "Me & You" and he took the stage name Young Jinsu. As of 2016, Jinsu is still working on music.[https://twitter.com/SQJINSU/status/688582705009700864 Twitter - January 2016, new music] Timeline of relationship Jasmine and Jinsu began dating in late 2010. Jinsu performed at Jasmine's 17th birthday party in December 2010 and then they kissed afterwards.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vO37GDZmGoo Youtube - Jinsu performing at the party] Jasmine held a U-Stream on January 22, 2011 and Jinsu was in it.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ovh5YJq2otc Youtube - 1/22/11] Jinsu played Jasmine's love interest in her music videos for "Natural" and "Jealous" which were released on March 15 and May 12, 2011, respectively. Jinsu performed with Jasmine at the Microsoft Grand Opening in July 2011. They went to Malibu beach together on August 4, 2011. The last "Just Jasmine" Jinsu appeared in was number 27 which was posted on August 30, 2011.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yi1L6JVQjfs Youtube - Just Jasmine 27] Jasmine held a U-Stream on November 29, 201lip gloss line. Jinsu appeared in the video and they confirmed they were still dating.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDxXurK6h8g Youtbe - November 29, 2011] Jinsu attended Jasmine's 18th birthday party which was held on December 11, 2011. Jasmine confirmed on February 20, 2012 that she and Jinsu broke up.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=soZl6IFGPV8 Youtube - Jasmine confirms break up] Jasmine got her first tattoo that said "Never Look Back" in July 2012.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlWPjMPG5NY Youtube - Just Jasmine 32] She has said it's about her relationship. Jasmine spoke at a DVP Summit event in February 2013, where she said it had been a year since she had spoke to her ex-boyfriend.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGew87c0ndw Youtube - Jasmine at DVP Summit] Domestic violence In early 2012, rumors started going around on Twitter that Jasmine was being abused. Jasmine's mother, Bernadette added to this when she tweeted "never let a man hit u!"[https://truthishout.wordpress.com/2012/01/24/jasmine-v-abused/ TruthIsOut - Jasmine V abused] Fans then accused Jinsu of beating Jasmine, which he denied. Jasmine's older brother Jream, released a song on Youtube called "My Story" in response to drama. In the song, he said that Jinsu didn't abuse Jasmine, but it was actually their mother that did. Jasmine stayed quiet on the subject until she announced in April that she was releasing a new song called "Didn't Mean It" which is about an abusive relationship. When the music video came out in July, Jasmine began talking about her past relationship. Since then, Jasmine frequently speaks about the domestic violence she had to face in hopes of helping other girls that are struggling with the same thing. She says she was in the relationship for about a year. She said nobody around her knew about it: not her family, friends, or her manager.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GJJIHO7-qA Youtube Celebuzz interview] She was constantly putting on fake smiles, hiding her cuts and bruises, and acting like nothing was wrong. Her boyfriend would constantly abuse her, emotionally and physically. He would hit, choke, slap, punch, and suffocate her. He would get mad about everything and start fights. Jasmine said that his career "wasn't going anywhere" so he was living with her and she would have to give him money. Although he was older than her, she felt obligated to take care of him. References Category:People Category:Boyfriends